Perfect
by theredpoofballhat
Summary: Wendy Testaburger is a perfectionist, but her life is anything but perfect now. Told in a flashback to senior year of high school. CartmanxWendy, LEMON. please R & R!


Perfect.

Summary: Senior year has put little Wendy Testaburger through hell. She finally had acted upon her lust for Eric Cartman the summer before school started, and they have been secretly hooking up since then. But he's more than just a fat douche bag, and Wendy has fallen for him- hard. They quickly became a couple, secretly of course. But only a couple months had passed before their relationship was brought out of it's darkness, and now they stand alone, facing the social hierarchy of South Park High and the consequences of their forbidden relationship. Scared and confused and seeing in a whole new perspective, Wendy leaves Cartman behind for Stan, a much more rational and safer choice, a choice approved by her friends, family and everyone important to her.

With the exception of Eric Cartman, of course.

But that was months ago, but it feels like yesterday to Wendy. She still is in love with Eric Cartman, and as hard as she tries to forget him, She can't. They haven't spoken in months, and Eric has been MIA for a couple weeks and Wendy is in serious panic. Prom rolls around, and this is the night of the YEAR. Rumors have circulated Eric Cartman will be there.

Hi every one! Ugh, sorry about not updating my other stories for TWO FREAKING YEARS, Jesus Christ! . but here is yet another Candy story because yes, I still love candy with every single beat of my heart. This is actually a chapter from my huge awesome candy novel that I haven't started working on…but it's all planned out in my head…Anyway, so this fanfiction is supper angsty and dramatic and a bit OOC but I'm going to try really fucking hard to keep in character. Don't worry.

THIS story is told in a flashback, as you will see.

Also, THIS IS A LEMON. YAY!

In refrence to the novel, this is part of the 'prequel' of the novel. It's told in flashbacks to senior year, set from after college. If you want me to start writing it just message me and I'll begin editing the first chapters and puplishing them! As for the 'Secret Diary of Kyle Broflovski' I will continue that now, and 'Date From Hell' is almost over! Like 2 chapters left, YAY. Can't believe how badly written that story is, my god. Sorry guys, I was young.

ANYWAY so yea! Have fun reading and see you in my other fanfictions! Please R and R!

Perfect.

My whole life, I have been told I was perfect. Perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect face. And, as egotistic as this sounds, I'm not far from it. I have perfect, pin-straight, waist length, raven colored hair. I have a perfect face (despite my beauty mark on my cheek). And my unique fashion sense sets trends nationwide. And at 5'6, 115 Lbs, with B-cup boobs and a Kim Kardashian butt, I would consider myself perfect. Or I used to be, anyway.

Before I met Eric, I mean. Like really, really met him. I've known him since I was a kid, but it wasn't until the summer of junior year that we began to do other things than argue. He was the only one who didn't think I was perfect. He saw my flaws, and I saw his, which were obvious to anyone who knew him. I guess you could saw we were opposites- while my flaws were hidden, his flaws were out in the open. And I flaunted my perfection everywhere, but his was kept guarded behind large thick steel barricades that separated him from the world he hated so much. But one summer night, when we were lying together on Phil Collins Hill, the barricade broke and I saw his perfection.

He was so perfect. Behind that racist son-of-a-bitch laid a meek 9 year old boy who never wanted to grow up. A boy who never had a dad, or a real friend. Until he met me, that is.

But that was 5 years ago. Half a decade ago.

But it feels like yesterday.

I still see his face everywhere. I still hear his voice in my dreams, and I still cry at night, hopeless hoping he would wake up in my empty bed next to me. That he would be there in the morning, next to me, like he always was.

But he never is.

Anyway, there was once special night that I remember specifically. It was at a very tense point in our relationship, May 30th, exactly 4 months after I left him for Stan Marsh.

Prom Night, 2012. What a fucking night that was.

My dress was beautiful. Eric had picked it out for me months ago. It was a shimmery, flowing blue gown, which I paired with white wedges and a diamond heart necklace Stan gave me. I was extremely tempted to wear the ring Eric had bought me when he asked me to be his secret girlfriend (cute, right?) or as he so grudgingly put it, 'Be my girlfriend you fucking disgusting hippie cunt'. Yeah, not so cute anymore... I said yes anyway, but not without a bitch slap.

I didn't wear it though, it just made me so sad. I figured it would make him sad too. And I didn't want to hurt him more than I already had.

Bebe picked me up with her date, none other than the infamous Kenny McCormick, who I actually haven't spoken to in years. The last thing he said to me was after The Incident, or The Regret as I so joyfully remembered it, and after he told me I was a heartless bitch he actually pushed me, than left. I don't blame him for hating me. I hate me too.

Bebe's dress was red, of course. It kind of looked like Jessica Rabbit's dress, and Bebe certainly filled it out well. I remember Kenny constantly grabbing her boobs, which honestly freaked me out after a while, and Stan barely talking to me, (because I wouldn't talk with him) and Kyle awkwardly conversing with his last minute date Rebecca. We all had rented a limo to go to the Prom, which was at the Airport Hilton.

I hadn't seen Eric for weeks. I was scared, nauseous at the thought of seeing him again. My anxiety had gotten so bad I could barely walk out of the limo into the hotel. I told Stan I was tired and sick. He believed me.

Much to my dismay, Eric Cartman was there. His date made me want to kill myself, she was a Hooters girl who looked like a total whore. Her makeup was god awful, and her dress was so short you could almost see her butt. She had fucking 9 inch stilettos on. Slut. She was throwing herself all over Eric, and I couldn't blame her because he looked extremely handsome. His messy long brown hair was combed and everything, and his face was perfect as always. Same dark green almond shaped eyes, same freckles and that one dimple when he smiled, and same cute pouting bottom lip. He looked so fucking adorable in his tux, I just wanted to squeeze him and kiss him everywhere and rip that tux to shreds and-

I digress.

It made me so sad, seeing him with someone else. I had to fake a smile most the night, but behind it I was crying like a mother fucker. I danced with Stan a lot, and watched Eric get trashed as his date blabbed on to him about something stupid. At one point she leaned over and kissed him, and that's when the tears began to fall. I told Stan my contact was all screwy and then he told me I didn't wear contacts, so I told him to shut up please and I ran of to the bathroom.

In the restroom I watch my mascara drip down my face and I tried scrubbing it of but It didn't work. I calmed myself down, and told myself it was going to be ok, when I knew it wasn't. When I left the bathroom, my eyes were slightly less red and puffy. I turned down the hallway, thinking about this past year. I couldn't believe I was a college student. I couldn't stand the fact that I was so in love with Eric (and still am).

I made a sharp turn down the hallway, and who else did I bump into?

''Oops, sorry' we both said, and then when we realized who we were speaking to our faces got all red and we awkwardly looked away and continued walking. He looked so sad.

'Wendy?" he suddenly gasped.

"Yes?" I hurled back on my heels and looked at him, hoping that he would talk to me, say something to me, anything. My heart was racing and I felt super weak all over, which was something only he had the power to make me feel.

"I miss you." He looked me dead in the eye….was he crying too? I had never seen him cry, ever.

But those words were enough to send me running into his arms, hugging him so tightly and never wanting to let go. He pulled me in, and then we both were all sad and depressing, and I was crying like a complete idiot, and he was telling me about how much he missed hugging me and everything, and it was very dramatic and everything.

I told him I loved him. He told me he loved me. And then everything was ok.

I didn't care if he was drunk and smelt like a winery. I let him kiss me, and overtake me. I don't really remember what happened after he kissed, but suddenly he lead me away to this empty room in a remote corner of the hotel. There was a massive bed, and my heart began to beat wildly. We had never had sex before, I was still a virgin and I was planning on saving it until marriage. But at this point I didn't give a fuck, this was my one chance to make things ok.

We laid down on the bed, and Eric shut the door. We sloppily made out, sucking each others lips and crying and everything. I dug my nails into his shoulder and moaned in his mouth.

'Ow, watch it bitch!' he yelled. I giggled, and it was like everything was back to normal. He began kissing me all over. I tried to undress him, but it was really hard because he was on his side and his tux had very strange forgien buttons. He realized what I was doing, and got on his knees on top of me, quickly through his tuxedo to the floor and began to kiss my belly, which made me twitch a bit.

After what seemed like hours of making out, I turned onto my back and told him to unzip my dress. He got all wide eyed and excited, and obeyed. I was left in my strapless bra and yellow panties. He checked me out, which made me blush like a moron. He had never seen my boobs or butt, only myself like this, but now I was about to reveal myself to him. He through his white shirt across the room, and his tie too, and his pants, only leaving his boxers which were sporting a massive erection, I blushed even more, then I sat on top of him and grabbed his love handles, most certainly my favorite part about making out with a chubby guy.

He stared at me all weird, obviously insecure about his weight. I kissed him hard, and I felt his erection coming from beneath me.

So I took of my bra then, and showed of my new nipple piercings. He told me that he loved it, and that it was 'fucking sexy as hell'.

I smiled, almost crying again because I was really sad and happy at the same time.

He noticed and kissed my nose and cheeks, holding my face in his hands. Then he took of his boxers and ohmygoditwashuge. I still can't believe it.

He moaned when I began to lick it and the pre-cum of his dick. I was blowing him, and although it was against everything Wendy Testaburger stood for, I seriously owed Eric for being such a sweetheart. I didn't exactly know what I was doing but I liked it, and apparently he REALLY liked it. When I was done and he was about to blow his load, I stopped and took of my panties.

'My God.' He yelped.

I smiled.

Then, it was time. After much deliberation, I spread my legs and laid down on the bed.

'This is gonna hurt a bit, ok?" he said.

"I'm scared." I whispered.

"Don't be, I wouldn't hurt you. " he soothed.

Then he put it in, and yes, it hurt so, so much. But after he first few seconds he pushed it all the way in and it felt amazing. I couldn't believe he was inside me. He began to move back and forth, and I moaned in ecstacy. He speed it up, and slowed it down, and then went really fast, and it was so perfect. Everything was perfect.

I felt like my old self again. I felt like we were back together, and everything was going to be ok now, because he was here with me. We both moaned and the bed was rocking back and forth in sync with our outrageous sex.

'I'm going to…" He looked so vunerable and scared, unsure of what to do.

"Stay. Inside" I gasped for air. I didn't care if he wasn't wearing a condom. I loved him so much.

He blew his load into me, at the same time I reached my peak. We were both gasping for air as he pulled out, and he laid down next to me. I pulled him in and we cuddled for a bit.

Everything was ok now.

Except it wasn't. Because I have to always fuck things up somehow. But for that moment, anyway, everything was perfect.

"Eric?" I started to tear a bit.

I looked up at his face, it was so stolid and sad looking.

"Yeah?" He looked down at me, and our eyes met.

"They won't let us be together."

"I know."

And we were right. They never would. But it was all my fault, because I had the chance to stop him from leaving after The Regret a couple days later. And so now, I sit here, 5 years later in a medium sized apartment with my 4 year old son, Theodore, a single mother, alone and unwanted. Stan lives with me, but we barely talk. I haven't seen anyone else for years.

Sometimes I tell Theodore stories of his father. He tells me that he wants to meet him, and I say, 'Me too". Because if Eric was here right now, we would be a family, together. We would be so happy, so perfect. But he's not, so we're flawed, you see?

Now look at me. My hair is still the same, my face is still the same, and my fashion sense hasn't changed. But I've changed. I will never forget that night.

I will never forget Eric Cartman.


End file.
